


Stalker

by donocho



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Stalking, Yandere Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22451698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donocho/pseuds/donocho
Summary: When you close your eyes to sleep at night, don't you have that feeling that someone is standing behind that bedroom door? Well Felix doesn't have to imagine!
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	Stalker

**Author's Note:**

> The fic is very dialogue-heavy. And there's mild yandere-Dimitri content.  
> So if you don't mind that, enjoy!

Deep dark at night, Felix would have to wake up to get himself a glass of water.

He gets up from his bed and right there,  
Right under the bed  
A hand reaches out,  
grabs his leg.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRHGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

"Ah! Felix!"

He kicks the pair of hands and rushed to switch the lights on.  
And there he was, lying underneath Felix's bed,  
The Prince of Faerghus.

"I'm so sorry Felix--"

"What are you doing under my bed?!"

"Ah... I..."  
The prince rubbed the back of his neck, a little embarrassed.  
"Well...it’s a bit embarrassing to say this..."  
Then he got up and looked at Felix in the eye,

"I wanted to hear you scream, Felix."

\---Next Day, Evening---

"Sylvain."

"Huh? Yeah?"

"Mind if I sleep over tonight? Been getting creeps from...you know who."

Sylvain turned to Felix and laughed, but right afterwards, his voice dropped low and quiet in reply.  
"The thing you told me today. Dimitri? He's creeping you out, huh."

"That boar admitted to listening to me breathe at night, and just yesterday he slept underneath my bed like some fucking serial killer. I swear if I go on one more day, god knows what happens to me--"

"Alright I get it. I'll help move your mattress over." 

It was peaceful, that night. Towards 12am, Sylvain yawned and told Felix,  
"Hey I'll go get water, getting real thirsty here."

"Whatever man. Goodnight."

"G'night."

Now, Sylvain's room is all the way at the back of Level 2 of the dormitories, where the nobles stay. The boys sleep towards the end of the walls whereas the girls sleep near the staircase, leading to Level 1 where the commoners stay.  
As he opened and closed the door, normally, no one would be next to him.  
He is, after all, sleeping the furthest away from the staircase. So there's nothing but the wall next to his door. 

But that night, when he stepped lot of his room, there was a loud  
"CRACK" next to his door.  
Sylvain turned his head and standing there outside of his room, by the wall, there he was.  
Prince Dimitri. 

"Sylvain! What are you--"

"Hey, what are you doing at this hour?"

"I noticed that there's a hole in the wall here making a strange noise. It could be due to a draught flowing through."

Dimitri stepped aside, allowing Sylvain to see a strange hole in the wall.  
That’s strange.  
"Huh? It wasn't here this morning..."

"Strange, isn't it? But the view down there is lovely."

Sylvain scratched his head, then shrugged,  
"Eh, anyways I'm going down to get some water. You coming?"

"No I'm good."  
He smiled at Sylvain and waved goodbye.

Sylvain got himself a glass of water and made his way back up the steps, through the long hallway and into his room.  
After he set down the glasses of water, he went out to check that strange hole in the wall next to his room.  
That shape...it bothered him a bit. 

Sylvain ran through his fingers at the edges of the hole in the wall and realised, it had a powder-like feeling. As if the bricks got crushed.  
That hole in the wall, it should have been made very recently.  
Sylvain thought about it and paused.  
Then, something hit him, a realisation.  
He squatted a little lower to Dimitri's height, then tried to fit his face through the hole.

It fits. 

The Prince.  
He rammed his face through the wall.  
And made a perfect excuse to stand directly outside his room, just to hear them talk. 

For the first time in his life at Garreg Mach Monastery, Sylvain locked the door to his room.

\---Next few days---

There has been rumours of a ghost haunting the 2nd Level staircase.  
Students still awake, or have woken up, at around 12 to 1am at night have reported strange tapping noises past the staircase.  
There were rumours amongst the students that there's an ex-student of Garreg Mach that have committed suicide by falling off the staircase.  
The rumour goes that when someone passes the staircase at 12 to 1am at night, the ghost of the ex-student will drop in front of their faces.

The rumours spread fast enough for the ghost to even earn a name:  
"The Ghost of The Stairwell".  
Unknownst to anyone else but Dedue, it's really just Dimitri pacing around at night.

He once told Dedue,  
"Oh don't mind me! I'm cooling it off."

"...Sure thing. However, if you need something, tell me about it."

"Don't worry, my friend. I'm just...uh..."  
Dimitri's face flushed,  
"Walking off my...uh...you know..."

Of course Dedue knows. As if that huge, obvious tent pitching in his pajama pants isn’t a dead giveaway.  
"Remember to catch sleep, your Highness."

"Ahahaha! Oh definitely, Dedue." 

\---Same few days---

At night, Sylvain got up to get his glass of water again. But this time, he got Felix to follow him.

"Dude. Why."  
Felix crossed his arms.

"Man...I just, I don't wanna...you know..."

Felix snorted,  
"What, a-are you scared of g-ghosts? Hah!"

"D-dude y-you're stuttering...You're totally scared too--"

"Fuck no I'm not. Hey, i-if you’re that thirsty then let's just go."  
Before they left the room, Felix brought his practice sword with him.

As they walked towards the stairwell, both Sylvain and Felix suddenly heard a strange "tap".  
"Who's there?!"  
Felix drew out his sword.  
But there’s nothing but silence.

"Whoa, we're just filling up cups of water dude! Put that down--"

"Ssh. What if we had to fight ghosts?"

"Oh so NOW you're scared of ghosts."

"No!" 

The quiet, eerily silent atmosphere of Garreg Mach didn't help either.

As the pair approached the stairwell again, Felix's voice mumbled,  
"Hey...uh...let's just quickly climb the stairs and go.

"Yeah, let's quickly." 

But with each step, they get faster and faster until they're literally sprinting down the hallway to Sylvain's room.  
And finally, they made it back.  
Panting. 

"Sylvain why did you run--"

"Hey, why did you run? You scared me!"

"Well you scared me too!" 

Then silence fell on the both of them.  
There it is, that tapping noise again.

"Uh...Sylvain..."

"What now?"

"Can...can I uhh..."  
Felix cleared his throat.  
"can I hold your hand? Really not feeling well--"

"Oh I'm glad you asked, Felix I'm dead terrified of outside. 

They both held hands and slept.  
Both terrified of this presence, that someone is watching them from outside of the door. 

"..."

"...Felix."  
Sylvain was whispering.

"What."

"There's uh..."

"What? Don't 'uh' me, the more you hesitate with that tone in your voice the worse I feel."  
He was masking it, but Felix's voice was quivering. 

"T-there's uh...a pair of feet outside."

"W-w-w-w-what?"

Under the door, there's still a small bit of space. Like a gap between the bottom of the door and the floor. However, it's a very small gap. A slit, more of.  
And right at the slit, even against the darkness Felix could see a pair of dark shadows blocking his view.

He gulped.  
He went back to his mattress on the floor and closed his eyes, as if quietly accepting death as it is.

"...Felix? Oh god don't die on me now I'm not used to stalkers--"

"Close your eyes."  
His voice is whispering.  
"Try not to breathe."

They slept the night like this. 

\---Next Day, Evening---

It was a surprise when Ingrid caught two of her childhood friends standing right outside her door, holding rolled up mattresses and pillows under their arms.

Sylvain's room is all the way at the end of Level 2, whereas Ingrid's room is all the way at the beginning of Level 2. The girls sleep closer to the stairwell whereas the boys sleep further at the end, with the girls' and boys' side of the dormitories separated by Edelgard and Hubert's room respectively.  
For staying next to the stairwell, with all those ghost rumors flying about, Ingrid is holding up surprisingly well.

"Alright,"  
her hands rests on her hips,  
"what's going on now?"

"Hahaha well you know, Felix and I, we're scared of ghosts. And with that rumour and all, it’s getting harder to sleep."

"Scared of --what? You guys LITERALLY sleep right at the end of the walls here. I'm staying right next to the stairwell, so don't you think that it'll be scarier?  
Besides, I don't hear no nothing from the stairwell anyways, it's just some dumb rumour."

"Ahhh...Ok, so this is actually a supernatural investigation, you know? So we wanna see the ghost for ourselves--"

Ingrid sighed, her head turning away.  
"Yeah right, 'supernatural investigation'.  
Just tell me the truth, why are you guys here?"

And Felix finally spoke,  
"This is about that boar, actually."

Now her eyes lit up.  
"Felix! Don't address him like that! Also what happened to him?"

"Hey it's not what happened to him it's what happened to us dude!",  
quipped Sylvain. 

"Huh?"

"Ok,"  
Felix's tone was dead serious,  
"We can't talk about this outside, let's just get into your room, yeah? And keep your voices down low so you don't let that boar hear you."

"Alright fine, but don't unroll those mattresses yet. I want to hear the full story."

"Yes ma'am~" 

They told her the full story, right from the beginning when Felix noticed the prince tailing him around in the evening. All the way until the current day.  
Ingrid folded her arms and listened intently while they talk in hushed whispers. Typically, she would inject her opinions here and there, defending the prince's actions. But this time, strangely enough, she was quiet.  
Almost as if chilled by what she heard. 

"But there's one thing I realised from your recount.  
You did say that it's His Highness, but you've not once said you've seen his face. In that case, it really could be anyone. Even still, even if it is anyone, it's scary to go through that...ugghh. Talking about it gives me the chills."

Felix crossed his arms,  
"Look, I'm positive that it's the boar trailing my scent. "

"And how are you so sure, Felix?"

"It's the feeling."

"Well, feelings alone aren't going to cut it, and besides, why go to in my room? Are you guys planning to ambush him?"

That's when Sylvain spoke, leaning in real close to the two of them. And just like that, the atmosphere grew tense.  
"Ingrid, we aren't planning to ambush him, or surprise him, or check whoever our dear stalker is, oh no.  
We're hiding, Ingrid. Because I, unlike Felix here, still trust in the basic fact that the Dimitri we all know and love will not go so low as to stand outside the girls' dormitory, just to catch a whiff of Felix's body scent."

"God why must you say that last part?!"  
He grabbed his pillow and whacked him, and Sylvain could only barely defend himself while going all  
"But it’s true--!" 

Ingrid had to move in and yelled for the both of them to stop fighting, then calmed down before she finally agreed to let the both of them stay for the night.  
"But if I don't hear any weird tapping noise, then I'll kick you guys out."

"Then you have to stay up until 12am with us."

"...Alright then. Goodness though, why are you guys even awake at 12? I'll get so hungry--"

"Ingrid, you hibernate?"  
Sylvain scoffed, begging for another smack to the head with a pillow. 

"What? No????"

\---Towards 12am---

Ingrid attempted to study and, initially, tried to get the two others to study as well.

She buried her head into gambit tactics, whereas Sylvain tried to read up on Reason magic and then nodded off on the 3rd page. Felix had to do so as well, since it's one of the goals set up on him by the professor. Then he got bored, went to his room to fetch his sword and cleaning equipment, went back to Ingrid's room, and started polishing his weapon.  
Sometimes, Sylvain would wake up to read the 3rd page again, then nod off at the 4th page.

When 10pm sleeping curfew struck, the professor made rounds to the 1st Level, then 2nd Level, to make sure everyone's lights are out. Then, immediately after that, some students would light the candle and continue anyways.  
Ingrid's room would usually be dark after 10pm.  
But today, she lit the candle.

And all three of them were wide awake.  
Towards 12am, Felix could see Sylvain's legs shaking while flipping to the next page of the tome he was holding onto, whereas Ingrid clearly wasn't in the mood to continue studying. He sighed, laid his sword on the floor and crossed his legs.

"Hey let's play a game."

Ingrid turned around from her chair and closed the book.  
"Ok, which game?"

"A guessing game. I tell a story, you guys guess."

Sylvain put down his tome.  
"Ok I'm in. Fire away."

"Alright.  
So, a lady in her 50s just passed away--"

Ingrid winced.  
"Ooh...that's young."

"Yeah, sad ain't it? Anyways, Her daughter came to her funeral, along with many of her family, the old lady's friends and the family of her friends. It was a big group, she's popular.  
At the funeral, her daughter spotted this young man. Real handsome, the man of her dreams. But he was mysterious, and disappeared after the funeral.  
A few days later, the daughter's sister was dead.  
Why is that so?"

The air in the room got cold and tense.  
Ingrid swallowed her saliva, then spoke,  
"Uh...did the sister, did she die naturally?"

"No."

"Oh god..."  
Ingrid curled herself up on her chair and hugged herself.  
"Felix why is the story so morbid--"

Sylvain quickly interrupted,  
"Was the sister killed by the daughter?"

"Yes."

"Over inheritance money?"

"No."

Ingrid quickly spoke,  
"Over jealousy?"

"No."

"Uhhh...out of love?"

"Yes, but who's love?"

"Oh my god this is really getting morbid." 

"Uhm..."  
Sylvain's expression started to calm.  
"Is that man the reason why her sister was murdered?"

"Yes."

"He directed the murder."

"No."

"Arghh...was I close, Felix?"

"You guys are getting closer."

Ingrid got down from her chair and sat with the other two on the floor.  
"Felix just tell us, so who--"

Right then there was a tap.  
All of them stopped.  
And held their breaths.  
.  
.  
Tap  
Tap  
Tap  
Tap  
Tap  
.  
.  
It grew softer, then louder, then softer.  
Someone was walking up and down the stairs. 

Felix let go of his breath in a small whisper,  
"She killed her sister to see that handsome man at the funeral again."

"Ahhhh Felix why did you say that now? It’s too creepy--"

"He's here." 

Ingrid held her breath. 

Felix continued, in his whisper,  
"All of you. Real quiet now." 

The tapping made its way up and down the stairs. 

All of them held their breaths for the longest time, but they finally gave up.  
And when they started breathing, that faint hint of a breath, it made the tapping stop.

Sylvain squirmed.  
The other two "ssshh!" him, but it was too late.

There it was.  
Under the door, the moonlight shining in from under the door were blocked by this shadow.  
Most likely a pair of feet.

Ingrid started breathing normally, as if she's lying in bed sleeping. Sylvain, unable to hold his breath, tried to sync with her breathing.  
Felix held his breath.  
It was the longest one minute in their lives. 

One.  
Two.  
Felix sighed softly when Ingrid exhaled her breath, yet the shadow under the door did not move.

That's when Ingrid started to whisper.  
"It won't matter if we talk or not. The shadow won't go away."

"Ingrid."  
His eyes were wide open. 

"What is it, Felix? Don't...don't look like that you're making me scared too."

"So you're not as scared as I am?"  
He passed her his polished sword.  
"You...you get up, and thrust this blade through the door."

"I what?!"

"SSH. It doesn't matter. You have to do it Ingrid he'll kill us if we don't--"

"Hey hold on here!", she's still whispering,  
"What if it's really the prince behind the door?"

"It's better if that boar is behind the door. Quickly he'll break it open if you don't--"

"Felix."  
Sylvain held his shoulders.  
"We...we have to think properly now, yeah? He may not be standing right next to the door. He could be a distance away.  
If we thrust the sword, we show aggression. And violence leads to violence."

"Yeah I agree with Sylvain."  
Ingrid placed the sword next to Felix.  
"I...I'm supposed to be living here. I'll go check."

"Wait, as in you're opening the door?"

"No, I'll check underneath the door. If it really is a pair of someone's feet...then..."

Her heart was beating very fast.  
Her legs were numb.  
"Then..."

Sylvain continued for her,  
"...then we all lie down and pretend to sleep. Ok? Just...calm down here."

She nodded, her forehead breaking sweat. 

"Ok. You guys stand back. I'll...I'll look." 

She got down to the floor, leaned her head to the side  
Peered through the slit under the door 

It was Dimitri's eye.  
Staring.  
Right back at her. 

Right there and then, faster than her scream could reach her heart, her throat, Ingrid flung herself fast from the door, grabbed the nearest body she could find (Felix's legs) and gripped real hard.  
The, when her voice finally found its way to her throat, she gave a shrill scream, so sharp and horrifying that all her fear went into both Felix and Sylvain, and they all screamed in unison as well. 

The lights on the 2nd Level switched on and immediately afterwards, even before the professor could jump out of bed, there was banging on the door. A woman's voice.  
Dorothea's voice, to be exact.

"Ingrid? Ingrid sweetie are you there? I heard a horrendous scream from down there and oh god, please tell me you're OK."

It took a while, but Ingrid finally opened the door. And it wasn't just Dorothea but a whole group of students waiting outside.  
Dorothea went forward and gave her a huge, warm hug.

"Ingrid sweetie your face! It's...it's so pale! And sweaty! What happened? I heard another two screaming..."  
She peered over her shoulders and saw both Felix and Sylvain hugging one another, frozen in spot with faces pale as sheet.

"Goodness you guys look like you've seen a ghost!"

"A-actually Dorothea..."  
Ingrid stammered and sputtered out,  
"W-we saw uh...we saw the ghost outside the door."

"The what?"

"The uh...the stairwell ghost."

It was mild, but Dorothea's face changed color as well.  
"Um...you're scaring me here…"

Everyone else who got up started asking Ingrid, the only one out of the three who can still speak at this point,

"Dude you saw the ghost? Like, right outside? Holy shit!"  
(Caspar)

"OMG like, How does like, the ghost even, like, look like? Like, are they all pale as sheet?"  
(Hilda)

"Strange. With the four of you, Prince Dimitri should be huddled up too. Where is he?"  
(Dedue)

And right after he said that, Dimitri finally came rushing to Ingrid's room. 

"Guys I heard a bad scream just now, is everything alright?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> It'll be fun if it were Ashe or Annette in this case, but Dimitri won't spy on them. That's low (maybe).


End file.
